


Existentialism

by kwonhoshtwt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonhoshtwt/pseuds/kwonhoshtwt
Summary: Whether we live another life, or we return to this one, you know I’ll always come back to find you.orsoonwoo au where wonwoo loves the rain, and soonyoung loves wonwoo.





	Existentialism

Rain was always one of Wonwoo’s favourite things in the world. On days he just couldn’t seem to find rest, which happened to come more frequently than others, he would rely on the sound of ASMR to get him even just a moment to feel at ease. 

It started as a mere whisper, a light wind passing as the clock strikes twelve. The sound of the the rain barely anything to keep him up at this hour, but the sense of solitude he was feeling this time around, just couldn’t put him to sleep. 

Something about the way the water fell from the edges of the roof, or the feeling of warmth radiating from his coffee as he stared out the glass, made him want to stay awake for even longer. 

 

As time went on, the sound grew louder, the wind grew colder, the warmth that once enclosed him slowly disappearing. 

Soonyoung woke up to the the emptiness of the space beside him, to only the silhouette of Wonwoo, created by the little light provided by the window he stood before. 

_He has always loved the rain,_ Soonyoung thinks to himself. The rain has always been so beautiful, but never as much as him. 

“Wonwoo-ah, come back to bed,” Soonyoung say softly. “Its 2 in the morning. You’re supposed to be resting, especially with our comeback coming closer.” With his words left unheard, Soonyoung pushes the blankets of his body, readying himself to stand up to go to his boyfriend.

“What do you think happens when we die?” Wonwoo’s voice cuts through the air so suddenly, taking him aback, halting him from all movements. 

“Soon, there’s so much we don’t know. Life is a complete mystery. Do we turn to stars? Do we fall down to the core?” He continues, still looking somberly out the window, speaking the most he’s had in the past few hours. “There’s a world of wonders out there just waiting to be discovered, Soon, but we don’t have enough time.” 

“What’s brought this upon you, Wonwoo-ah? Are you sick? Maybe you have a fever. Do you need some medicine?“ Soonyoung babbles, still surprised by the direction of this conversation. 

“No, Soon, listen to me, really,” he continues, not looking back, not even just for a second. “What do we have left keeping us here? Do we really go to the next life? Or do we just come back in a different form?” 

Wonwoo continues his rambling, speaking incoherently, and all of it seems like nonsense to Soonyoung, but to him, one thing’s for sure. 

_Whether we live another life, or we return to this one, you know I’ll always come back to find you._

“I just love the rain, that’s all.” He whispers, looking back at Soonyoung for the first time in their conversation, a soft and contented smile resting on his face. 

And he really did. Everything about it, from the somberness of the dark skies, to the sound of the pouring rain, made him feel alive. 

Soonyoung moves towards Wonwoo with the blanket wrapped around his own shoulders, and situates himself next to the other on the windowsill. He’d very much rather have Wonwoo lying next to him in the bed, but whatever made Wonwoo happy was enough to make him forget about everything else he has ever wanted.

As Wonwoo sat with him, barely moving an inch, with the clock moving forward and the skies turning bright, he realizes, maybe it wasn’t the weather that made him feel this way, maybe it was him.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever post here so please tell me how it is ahah. thanks for reading!!


End file.
